What You Do to Me
by tunafish
Summary: Sora has never thought so much from having one friend over for one night. RxS Maybe lemon in later chapters but rated T for now


Sora cried out of boredom. He threw his head back and leaned on the chair that was facing his open laptop. On the screen were a messenger and a chat with his close friend, Kairi. Sora was in desperate need of help-for fun that is. He groaned out loud and peered back at the screen. No reply from her yet. He was hoping the pink haired girl would do the favor of trotting to his house and entertaining him to the very least. Even if it was near 10 at night.

Minutes passed and he couldn't bear to wait any longer for the non-responsive friend and proceeded to check if another certain friend was online for him to annoy: Riku. Like Kairi, Riku was another close friend. Riku was strong, cool, lean yet muscular but sometimes it irked him why he sometimes doted on Sora a little too much. As he searched for Riku in his list of contacts, passing by Leon whom he nicknamed 'Emo' and Selphie; 'Miss-Prance-A lot', there was no sign of Riku online, only to be confirmed when he scrolled down and saw his name in the offline section.

Of course, there were other means of contact. Sora rummaged around in his backpack until he grabbed hold of his cellphone. Opening it, he speed-dialed Riku's number (an action he recently got used to, after the silver-haired boy insisted that putting him on speed-dial was the 'true' sign of their close friendship) and the phone rang for 3 times until a cool 'Hello?' could be heard on the other line.

"Hey bro, it's Sora."

"Yes, I know. I have caller ID."

"Urg, whatever. Anyways I was wondering if-" Sora stopped in his sentence. So consumed in with his painful boredom and wanting to call up someone so bad for entertainment, he forgot that Riku had a tendency to molest Sora whenever he got the chance. He mentally slapped himself and forgotten what that would mean if he invited the older boy over. He continued with, "-…i-if you knew any good movies I could stream online. Kind of in the mood for a movie."

On the other side of the line, Riku gave a questioning look. "If it's a movie, don't you think it's better when accompanied with other people?"

"Nah, it's fine. I have my moogle plushies with me," Sora said, oblivious that he let slip a slightly embarrassing fact at 17 years of age.

"I'll come over," Riku replied.

"W-WHAT, NOO!" Sora abruptly screamed in the phone which earned him a displeasing yell from his mother downstairs. Sora ducked his head down for some reason, probably fearing she was going to blast a hyperbeam at his head and whispered his words this time, "W-What, no..!" But as he feared, it was too late, for the older boy had already hung up long before the hyperbeam. "Noooooo…."

After almost 15 minutes of walking in circles around his room, the doorbell echoed throughout the house. Sora jumped and stood for about 3 seconds and hopped onto his bed and hiding himself beneath his blankets, hoping in the slightest, that the silver-haired boy would not mind the weird lump on his bed and just leave. Of course, all his hopes were drained as he heard his bedroom door open.

"Sora?" His mother asked and she eyed at the lump on the bed. "Sora, _whatever_ it is that you're doing, Riku's here. It's a bit late, but your father and I are going to eat out the rest of the night. I cooked some food for you and left it in the fridge. And Riku, if you happen to stay too late, feel free to sleep here for the night." A small yelp was heard from the lump on the bed. "…Alright then…have fun boys."

"Oh, we _will_," said Riku, emphasizing to make Sora squirm. He flashed a grin at Sora's mother. "And you, too." The older woman immediately smacked the silver-haired boy on the back of his head, earning a small 'ouch' from him. "Shut it, kid." Sora had always wondered the relationship between his mother and Riku. He kind of thought they were like bickering siblings.

When all was quiet and Sora's parents had left the house, Riku slowly shut the door behind him and locked it, all while doing another grin at the boy's way. But he didn't approach the boy-oh, no. Not yet. If Sora had the nerve to even consider calling him up this late to come over (yes, Riku was clever enough to figure out Sora's intentions but not like _he_ was complaining), Riku figured he might have some fun for himself. So he walked towards the laptop and seated himself in front of it. Sora, who was wondering why he wasn't being molested right away, peered through a hole to spy on Riku, aimlessly typing who-knows-what on his laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"Going online. You don't mind, _do you_?" Riku said with a devilish smile.

"O-Of course not. Whatever, dude…" Sora said while blushing a bit at Riku's smile. No wonder all the girls at school go gaga at him. He suddenly felt a lot of respect for Kairi who had much pleasure in insulting the guy than falling for him. Well, the three of them were the bestest of friends so of course she wouldn't fall for him. But _of course_, she _could_ fall for him seeing how she's a girl and he's a guy and they already know about each other so much and….what? He screamed a bit inside. What the hell was he doing, rambling on like a hopeless love sap! He was a MAN for Pete's sake!

He continued to stare at Riku's back. He had a sudden feeling of wanting to touch it. He squirmed a bit in his bed for thinking that however, and dismissed it quite quickly. On the laptop, Riku was chatting with Cloud:

Riku says:  
_Hey, sup?_

Cloud says:  
_Ohey, I was wondering where you were. I was coming over  
-to your house like a few minutes ago  
-but your mom said you went to Sora's house._

Cloud says:  
_still there I suppose?_

Riku says:  
_Yes._  
_-Sorry, but I'll be staying here the whole night._

Cloud says:  
_Whatever, do what you want. I was just coming over to chill.  
-Leon's being a fag._

Riku says:  
___

Cloud says:  
_Stfu. There could be only one possible reason on why you're at Sora's place. So  
-stfu_.

Riku says:  
_Lol, alright alright. Speaking of that…_

Sora glared at Riku on the laptop. The older boy was suddenly typing fast, noting that he was smirking from time to time as if whatever he said to whoever was incredibly witty and flirtatious…which could mean he was talking to a girl…Naaaaah. Sora knew to the very least that the only people on his contact list were his friends from school or work like Cloud, Leon, Lulu, Tidus, Aerith, Tifa, Wakka, Tidus (although I think he blocked Tidus because the blonde was yapping about Blitzball too much), Yuna, Paine…mostly the seniors of course, whom he all nicknamed some pretty…'unpretty' names. Like, he had Sora on there and Riku nicknamed him 'Uke'. What the fuck did that mean?

Anyways, Sora thought. Even if he did have girls on his contacts, he knew that none of them were remotely in 'that' way towards the older boy. For all he knew, they were all in a relationship anyways. Plus, Riku never showed signs of any interests to girl, too. Sora felt immensely relieved for some reason. He grinned at himself and sat up.

"So who you talking to?" Sora asked, smiling.

"Selphie."

Sora widened his eyes and his smile vanishing. Selphie? He didn't know they were friends, Sora had thought aloud as Riku turned his head.

"More like…acquaintances," Riku smirked. "You jealous?"

"W-What, no! Whoever you're 'acquainted' to, has _nothing_ to do with me. So…continue with whatever you're doing…" Sora immediately laid back down on his bed and pulled the covers over him.

Selphie! Selphie was always the player. The girl-player that is. She broke down the defensive barriers of every guy in school, single or not, she got them all. Except for the strong homo ones like Leon and Cloud, but Riku? Selphie always boasted on how Riku was number one in her list during class. No matter how suave or swagger Riku had, Sora knew he would fall into the hands of Selphie one day. But to be on his contact's list? Oh dear, oh dear…Wait a minute. What did it have to do with Sora? Pfft, Sora didn't care if Riku and Selphie would be together or not. Besides, the way he molested the boy, Riku was probably gay. Oh wait, but what if he _was_ gay? Would that mean all the times Riku had molested him was actually because he liked him? Woah, slow down, Sora thought. They've been best friends since they were babies farting in diapers, of course he wouldn't be gay-for Sora anyways. Riku would've said so a long time ago!

But he had to check, right?

"Hey Riku…a-are y-you…you know…"

Riku turned his head back at Sora, "Am I what?"

"…g-g-gay…?" Sora eyes locked on with Riku as the older boy did not respond immediately.

"…No," and at that moment, Riku seemed to put on a disgusted face.

"O-Oh," Sora said. Riku didn't bother to ask why so he continued typing away on the laptop.

Why did Riku seem so disgusted? Honestly, Sora was a relieved, but a part of him kind of broke. Did he wish for it to be a 'Yes?' So that Riku could've felt any feelings for Sora that was just more than a close friendship?

* * *

**a/n:** Alright so, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fic so it's a bit…blegh at first. I'm still thinking about the exact plot for now and for how many chapters it's going to run on, but knowing me and my writing, probably the next chapter would be the last. And also, when Riku and Cloud were chatting online, I made it like MSN format, if anyone was curious. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
